


forever changed

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Husbands, I Love You, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said with a whisper in the ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these prompts. ♥ [This one requested by Kami.]

14\. a whisper in the ear

Nine months.

Nine long months of aches and pains, of a full bladder and restless nights, of crazy cravings and healthy food. Nine months of Derek’s awe-filled expression and tender looks given to Stiles, of careful hands and mother-henning, of whispered words of love against his swollen belly and hushed hums of adoration against Stiles’ ear. 

But all of that comes to a close as Stiles lies on the hospital bed screaming for Derek, his mom, his dad, anything to help tolerate the pain. Derek is trying to do the best he can, veins turning black as he tries to take the agony searing through Stiles, but there is only so much he can do because Deaton needs to know the natural pain occurring. 

His Spark is pushing against him, filling him up as the magic thrums through his bloodstream, trying to help things along. An old spell, a lot of trial and error, and what seemed like pure luck had Stiles’ body changed enough to carry a baby to full term. And the best thing was for a natural childbirth, so Stiles is definitely cursing like a sailor, ready to have the baby out of him already. 

After what seems like hours, a faint cry fills the room and all Stiles can feel is utmost relief. Deaton wipes the baby down and cleans her before wrapping her in a soft blanket. Stiles wants to pass out from exhaustion, but beckons Deaton closer so he can hand Stiles’ his new baby. He takes a look and smiles because his beautiful baby girl made it safe and sound into this world. Derek settles in behind him and takes the residual pain, Stiles making himself comfortable in his husbands’ arms. They both cup their new baby girl in their hands and Stiles hears a gentle whisper in his ear.

“I love you. You’re amazing. Thank you.”

He tips his head up to look Derek in the eye and presses a slight kiss to his lips. Derek’s eyes are brighter than ever, his werewolf hue mixing with the normal kaleidoscope. 

“I love you, too. You’re even more amazing, and thank you. We’re going to rock this,” Stiles tells him and Derek just nods. Derek kisses him once more before leaning his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and looking down at their new daughter. Stiles looks down too and can’t believe this little human was living in him for months.

“She’s going to have everyone wrapped around her little finger,” Stiles says, stroking a finger softly over her cheek. 

Derek scoffs lightly.

“She already does. Look outside.”

Stiles looks up and sure enough, he sees Scott and Kira along with his Dad and Melissa at the door, waiting impatiently to be let inside. Stiles laughs and leans a little bit more against Derek.

“Our lives have changed forever haven’t they?” Stiles asks him. Derek tucks his head against Stiles’ crown and he can feel the smile pressed there. 

“Our lives changed the moment we met.”


End file.
